DOAngels : Les malheurs de Saki
by Mathieu Reau
Summary: Etre la petite amie d'un otaku, c'est l'enfer ! La preuve par trois d'après Saki Kasukabe !


**Les malheurs de Saki**

Cette pièce était bien celle de tout le campus qu'elle détestait le plus. Mais elle avait l'avantage d'être complètement déserte à cette heure de la journée. Saki se pencha dans le couloir, étroit, encombré et crasseux, pour scrupuleusement vérifier qu'il était bien désert, lui aussi, puis referma la porte, regrettant de ne pouvoir la verrouiller. Elle se retourna et passa les bras autour du cou de Makoto. Il lui sourit un instant de son air un peu absent, puis ferma les yeux en acceptant les tendres lèvres que la jeune fille tendait vers lui. Saki le serra très fort, avidement, le collant tout entier contre elle. Il n'y avait rien à faire, elle était désespérément amoureuse de cet otaku…

Cependant, à sa grande surprise, Makoto s'était révélé être un amant bien plus tendre et attentionné qu'elle ne s'y était attendue. Lorsqu'il s'occupait d'elle, cependant, ce qui hélas n'était pas aussi fréquent qu'elle l'aurait souhaité. Cet après-midi-là, elle n'avait pas envie de laisser filer l'opportunité qui se présentait à eux. Pas du tout envie…

Makoto posa les mains sur ses hanches, en parcourut la forme ronde sous sa jupe vers ses fesses. Un frisson de volupté naquit au creux de ses reins et son cœur s'emballa. Saki colla plus fort sa bouche contre celle de son petit-ami, passionnée, dévorée par le désir. Lentement, elle déroula l'écharpe d'autour de son cou et la laissa tomber sur le sol, repoussa mollement Makoto vers la table au centre de la petite pièce exiguë. Son bassin buta doucement contre quelque de chaud qu'elle sentait durcir très lentement. Elle était aux anges. S'asseyant à moitié sur la table, Makoto écarta les cuisses et prit Saki par la taille, l'attirant plus près de lui encore. Perdue dans son baiser, Saki n'avait plus envie que d'une chose à présent…

Elle l'interrompit longtemps après pour reprendre son souffle et ouvrit les yeux. Fuyant l'amoncellement de trucs bizarres d'otaku répandus un peu partout dans toute la pièce, son regard tomba alors sur la fenêtre qui donnait sur la cour. Elle ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir et se hâta d'aller tirer les rideaux afin qu'on ne pût les voir d'une des salles en face. Théoriquement, elles devaient être elles aussi vides. Mais puisque celle-ci ne l'était pas… En même temps, cela lui permettait de s'épargner le spectacle exaspérant de l'amas de posters que ces imbéciles du club avaient collés sur les vitres… Lorsque ce fut fait, Saki revint se mettre tendrement entre les bras de son petit-ami qui la suivait du regard d'un air malicieux…

Saki baissa les yeux et contempla le visage de Makoto qui lui souriait encore affablement. Il avait l'air si innocent, pensa-t-elle. Comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés, comme s'ils n'étaient pas sur le point de… Comme il était mignon… Vraiment adorable. En le regardant, malgré toutes les souffrances qu'être la petite-amie de cet otaku lui faisait endurer, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de craquer. Il était vraiment trop beau. Et lorsqu'il lui souriait, avec cet air si plein de gentillesse, Saki se sentait fondre. Elle était amoureuse…

Elle l'embrassa encore, un peu plus ardemment. Makoto dut la retenir pour ne pas basculer sur la table. Les bras serrés autour de son cou le pressaient fermement contre la bouche de Saki. La voir, et surtout la sentir s'emporter de la sorte était très excitant… Saki était une fille qui avait autant de caractère que de charme. Décidée, elle savait ce qu'elle voulait. Même si elle n'y parvenait pas toujours, ayant beaucoup de mal à comprendre le monde dans lequel il vivait, elle faisait tout pour parvenir à ses fins. Comment ne pas être séduit par une fille qui se donnait autant de mal pour lui plaire ?… Et puis après tout, ils étaient amis d'enfance et s'étaient toujours mutuellement appréciés… Derrière son caractère un peu abrupt, elle était une fille tendre et très romantique en vérité. Elle aussi était adorable…

Les mains dans le creux de sa taille, il la caressait doucement tandis qu'elle se sentait de plus en plus étouffer sous ses vêtements chauds. Elle s'écarta de lui un instant pour retirer vivement son pull qu'elle déposa sur la chaise à côté d'elle, puis ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, tout aussi intensément. Saki lui caressait les épaules, fébrilement, puis elle passa soudain les mains sous sa veste et en écarta les pans. Tandis que Makoto laissait ses mains glisser dans le dos de Saki pour la rapprocher de lui, elle lui enlevait lentement sa veste qu'elle laissa en vrac sur la table. Sa poitrine se pressa moelleusement contre celle plus dure de Makoto. Elle ressentit une chaleur exquise naître de la pointe de ses seins en érection, descendre en elle et inonder tout son ventre. Son cœur battait de plus en plus fort, sa respiration était plus difficile et sa peau frémissait.

Comme elle aimait le goût des lèvres de Makoto, la sensation de ses mains posées sur elle, de ses bras passés autour de son corps, de sa chaleur dans laquelle elle se plaisait tant à se blottir, à se confondre…

- Hmm… lâcha-t-elle, ses lèvres humides se décollant subitement de celles du jeune homme. Makoto, touche-moi. Je t'en prie…

Elle baissa les yeux et suivit le mouvement des mains de son petit-ami vers le bas de sa jupe qu'il releva tout doucement, puis les ferma et poussa un gémissement en les sentant toucher la peau tremblante et chaude de ses cuisses. A l'aveuglette, elle partit à la recherche de la bouche de Makoto, explorant le haut de ses épaules et son cou avant de la trouver enfin… Les mains du jeune homme remontaient lentement sous sa jupe, très lentement. Cela la rendait folle. Le bout de ses doigts effleurait subrepticement l'intérieur de ses cuisses, de plus en plus près de son entrejambe… Elle tremblait tellement qu'elle se sentait sur le point de défaillir.

Les mains de Makoto parvinrent enfin à ses fesses, et elle poussa un cri rauque, projetant d'instinct les hanches vers lui tandis qu'il la pressait encore plus fort contre son bassin, les jambes de plus en plus écartées comme pour les passer autour d'elle. Elle sentait à présent si distinctement son membre qui se dressait virilement vers son ventre que des fantasmes insensés traversèrent son esprit tourmenté. Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle frottait son bassin contre celui de Makoto, savourant ce contact délicieux quoique indirect entre les parties les plus intimes de leurs anatomies respectives.

Les efforts de Saki pour l'attirer à elle n'étaient pas vains. Il y succombait pleinement, comme possédé par son adorable petite-amie. Tout autant qu'elle, il voulait lui faire l'amour. Savourer avec elle ce moment unique de solitude et d'intimité. Partager des plaisirs qu'il ne connaissait qu'avec elle. L'entendre soupirer d'aise et la voir sourire d'un air comblé… Il adorait ça. Tout comme le goût fiévreux de ses baisers, sucré de ses lèvres, acide de la sueur sur sa chair frémissante…

Saki ne put retenir un soupir lorsque les lèvres de Makoto, abandonnant les siennes, se mirent à explorer sa joue, baisèrent longuement ses cheveux châtains et parfumés, descendirent lentement le long de son cou, se mirent à explorer le haut de sa poitrine par le col de son débardeur… Les mains serrées sur la tête du jeune homme, elle se délectait de la chaleur de ses lèvres, de sa langue et de sa salive qui inondait sa peau délicate et sensible. Le moindre de ses nerfs était parcouru de frissons électriques et les poils de tout son corps se hérissaient délicieusement… Etre léchée comme ça, consciencieusement, amoureusement par son petit-ami… c'était un bonheur absolu… Qui ne pouvait cependant être complet tant qu'il ne s'en prenait qu'aux parties les plus anodines de son corps…

Les mains de Makoto caressaient les courbes savoureuses de ses fesses, les touchaient au travers du tissu fin de sa culotte… Ces sensations intenses l'électrisaient tout le long de sa moelle épinière. Elle poussa un cri rauque, et ses mains lâchèrent la tête du jeune homme qui léchait encore le bas de son cou pour venir soulever son débardeur, puis son soutien-gorge, dénudant ses seins ronds et fermes. Sans même ouvrir les yeux, guidé par les mains tremblantes de sa petite-amie, Makoto se mit à sucer l'un d'eux, avec beaucoup de tendresse, puis de plus en plus avidement à mesure que les soupirs de Saki se faisaient plus enfiévrés, ses caresses plus pressantes.

Le repoussant un peu plus contre la table, la jeune fille tentait de grimper sur lui, pliant une de ses jambes comme pour escalader le meuble. Makoto la soutint d'une main, maintenant le genou de Saki dans le creux de sa taille. Mais cette position devenait pour lui de plus en plus inconfortable à mesure qu'il était obligé d'arquer le dos alors que Saki le repoussait avec de plus en plus de force. Il la redressa soudain, un peu brusquement, la faisant paniquer, et, emporté par son propre élan, l'accompagna jusqu'à l'armoire des fanzines contre lequel le dos de Saki cogna brutalement, manquant de faire tomber l'impressionnant capharnaüm qui y était entassé. Pourtant, sans se démonter, étourdie autant qu'excitée par la violence soudaine que prenaient leurs ébats, Saki continua de donner le sein à son petit-ami, savourant avec plus d'ivresse encore les caresses de ses mains sous sa jupe qui se rapprochaient inexorablement de son intimité… La chaleur qui la dévorait se faisait à chaque instant moins supportable. Elle se sentait devenir complètement folle, ivre de plaisir et de désir, possédée par l'envie fiévreuse de ne faire plus qu'un avec Makoto.

Ses cris et ses gémissements étouffés encourageaient le jeune homme à donner libre court à ses envies. Tremblante, Saki essayait de se défaire de son soutien-gorge afin de se sentir un peu plus à l'aise. Mais, le dos collé contre l'armoire, le débardeur relevé jusqu'au dessus de ses seins et le moindre de ses muscles tremblant comme si elle était malade, il lui fut très ardu d'y parvenir, au bout d'un long moment. Absorbée par le plaisir que lui procurait habilement Makoto à l'aide de ses mains, ses lèvres, sa langue et le reste de son corps qu'il pressait et frottait contre elle, elle n'avait plus vraiment conscience de ses propres gestes. Ses seins étaient douloureux, son ventre en feu, ses jambes flageolantes menaçaient de la trahir à tout instant… Entre ses cuisses, son sexe devenait de plus en plus humide, affamé…

Makoto le lui caressa enfin, au travers du tissu de sa culotte. Déchirée, elle voulut crier longuement la volupté qui s'emparait d'elle, mais se retint à temps. Trop de bruit pourrait les découvrir, ils étaient à l'université après tout. Même si le bâtiment lui avait semblé désert, elle préférait ne pas prendre de risques. Elle ne voulait surtout pas être surprise dans cette situation avec Makoto. Parce que ce serait très embarrassant, bien sûr, mais aussi parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'ils fussent dérangés… Sous aucun prétexte. Ce moment leur appartenait, à eux, rien qu'à eux, et elle entendait en jouir jusqu'au bout.

Après les avoir longuement léchés, mordillés, titillés, sucés et embrassés, Makoto s'éloignait doucement des seins de Saki pour glisser vers son ventre, lisse, plat et brûlant. S'accroupissant pour se mettre à la hauteur de son nombril, Makoto plongea la langue dans celui-ci, procura à sa jolie petite-amie d'intenses et merveilleux chatouillis qui se répandirent dans tout son corps en vagues extatiques.

- Ah, Makoto, je… chuchota-t-elle, le souffle court, saccadé. Je ne tiens plus debout… Je…

Makoto se redressa lentement, ses mains abandonnant le corps brûlant et frémissant de Saki pour se serrer dans les siennes, et il lui sourit. Ce sourire… Le cœur de Saki, dont elle pensait qu'il ne pouvait plus battre plus vite, s'accéléra encore, brutalement, noyant son esprit d'hormones euphorisantes et de drogues exquises. Ce sourire… Comme elle aimait ce sourire. Si pur, si innocent, si plein de bienveillance, ce regard franc qui lui communiquait tant de force… Le jeune homme la tira doucement vers la table et l'y fit s'asseoir, ses jambes tremblantes battant nerveusement au dessus du sol. Il posa les mains sur ses cuisses et l'embrassa à nouveau sur la bouche. Leur baiser dura longtemps, doux et sucré. Lorsqu'il fut fini, Saki repoussa gentiment Makoto et écarta doucement les jambes.

S'avançant un peu au bord de la table, elle passa les mains sous sa jupe et se mit à tirer sa culotte le long de ses jambes élancées. Un sourire coquin se peignit sur son radieux visage, et son regard provoquant était tout entier plongé dans celui de son petit-ami. Les rougeurs qui coloraient ses joues la rendaient encore plus belle. Makoto lui aussi avait le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure… Se contorsionnant pour retirer sa culotte, Saki se réjouissait de le sentir la regarder ainsi. Lorsqu'elle eût laissé tomber son sous-vêtement sur une des chaises, elle joua plaisamment avec sa jupe, les ombres que le vêtement projetait entre ses cuisses que Saki dévoilait à Makoto empêchant celui-ci de voir les secrets qui s'y nichaient. Amusé et excité par tant de malice, le jeune homme ne résista à l'envie de l'embrasser une fois encore, et ses mains se faufilèrent sous son débardeur que Saki releva bientôt de nouveau pour prendre ses seins au creux de leurs paumes douces et chaudes et les caresser aussi lentement et délicieusement que la brise de printemps caresse les champs de fleurs.

Progressant encore un peu vers Makoto, Saki mit un pied à terre mais restait encore à moitié assise sur la table. Les caresses de son amant lui faisaient tourner la tête, la rendaient totalement incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste. Elle avait pourtant envie de le serrer très fort, de se coller à lui, mais son corps semblait devenir tout mou sous les doigts vagabonds et délicats de Makoto, uniquement réceptif aux délices qu'il instillait en elle avec une savante virtuosité.

Elle se sentit devenir totalement liquide lorsque les doigts du jeune homme effleurèrent enfin le bord de son sexe humide. Un frisson brûlant traversa tout son corps et manqua de la faire crier.

- Makoto, s'il te plaît, balbutia-t-elle en retenant sa main qu'il enfonçait dans les mystères de sa jupe. Ne me fais pas crier trop fort…

Elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard inquiet autour d'elle. Rien ne semblait réagir, mais il fallait rester prudent. Makoto lui sourit encore et elle relâcha sa main, incapable de lui résister plus longtemps. Il la caressa tout doucement, explorant longuement le moindre recoin de sa vulve. Saki se sentait étouffer à force de retenir ses soupirs de peur qu'ils ne deviennent des hurlements. L'état dans lequel il la plongeait était une transe délicieuse, vertigineuse, transcendantale… Tout en titillant tout doucement son clitoris, il mordilla le lobe de son oreille, puis le bout gonflé d'un de ses seins qu'il se remit à lécher amoureusement, pour le plus grand bonheur de sa petite-amie…

Ses yeux s'inondèrent de larmes au moment où l'index de Makoto se faufila subrepticement dans les profondeurs de son sexe. Elle se cambra, gonflant sa poitrine délicieuse que ne cessait de chatouiller la bouche du jeune homme, ses cuisses s'écartèrent comme pour l'accueillir tout entier en elle elle ne put retenir un cri de volupté qui résonna longuement dans le silence de la pièce. Serrant une main sur le poignet du jeune homme, elle le retenait à présent de faire marche arrière, de cesser de la tourmenter de cette si délectable façon…

Il s'en dégagea pourtant, au bout d'un très long moment durant lequel elle n'avait cessé d'avoir l'impression qu'elle était en train de mourir. Un léger cliquetis métallique la ramena sur terre et elle se rassit plus convenablement sur la table pour contempler Makoto qui débouclait lentement sa ceinture. Avidement, elle le regarda baisser son pantalon, l'ôter, retirer son caleçon… lui dévoiler son sexe gonflé de désir qu'elle voulait à présent plus que tout au monde sentir plonger en elle.

Leurs caresses et leurs baisers reprirent, sur un rythme très lent et langoureux, achevant d'exacerber leurs nerfs déjà tourmentés par un désir despotique. Puis il la prit enfin elle poussa un cri de triomphe, envahie par une délicieuse sensation de plénitude. L'attirant avec elle, elle s'allongea sur la table en repoussant le désordre qui y trônait en permanence.

- Il faudra tout ranger après, susurra Makoto en se penchant sur elle.

Ranger ? pensa-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que l'on pouvait bien considérer comme rangé dans cette pièce, cet antre sordide d'otaku ? Un peu de désordre en plus ne ferait certainement pas tache dans le paysage !

- T'occupe, lui recommanda Saki, courroucée qu'il ne lui accordât par l'intégralité de son attention, en l'attrapant par le cou pour l'embrasser.

Les mouvements lents et rythmés de Makoto la mettaient au supplice. Le plaisir montait doucement en elle, tout doucement, tel les vagues de la marée qui à chaque ressac s'échouait un peu plus haut. Trop doucement… Elle perdait complètement le contrôle de son corps et n'obéissait plus qu'à son seul instinct. Avec une déconcertante facilité, Makoto jugulait ses élans de désir et prolongeait l'acte, tant et si bien qu'elle avait l'impression merveilleuse que cela n'aurait jamais de fin…

Un spasme violent contracta son ventre et elle releva subitement, manqua de se cogner contre le menton de son petit-ami. La table craqua alors sinistrement.

- Doucement, lui recommanda Makoto en lui mordillant tendrement le lobe de l'oreille.

Saki était haletante, en nage, son corps parcouru de spasmes incoercibles.

- Je… je… bredouilla-t-elle. J'aime tellement ça… »

Makoto lui sourit, caressa les cheveux sur sa nuque, puis l'embrassa en reprenant doucement ses lents va-et-vient en elle, excitant tout son être jusqu'à l'insupportable, jusqu'aux plus insignifiantes de ses ramifications.

La table craquant de nouveau d'un air menaçant, Saki et Makoto décidèrent de ne pas éprouver plus longtemps sa solidité. En fait, Saki n'aurait pas été très surprise qu'elle craquât au bout de quelques secondes. Makoto tira donc une chaise sur laquelle il s'installa et ouvrit les bras pour y accueillir sa merveilleuse petite-amie, transie de plaisir. Ils reprirent leurs ébats, un peu plus furieusement. Leur position obligeait la jeune fille à projeter ses hanches en avant pour faire glisser son sexe le long de celui de Makoto. Bien qu'éprouvante, cette position leur procurait à tous deux des sensations merveilleusement intenses, Saki ressentant le pénis de Makoto comme s'il remontait jusque dans son ventre et labourait tout sur son passage…

Leur étreinte arriva hélas bientôt à sa conclusion, voluptueuse, enivrante. Saki savoura de sentir la semence de Makoto jaillir en elle et l'inonder, un délice qu'elle chérissait tant mais dont elle ne pouvait se repaître que bien peu souvent… Pendant un instant, elle se sentait comme au paradis. Un instant toujours trop bref…

Saki se retrouva dans les bras de Makoto qui la serrait tout contre elle comme si elle se réveillait d'un rêve agité. Son esprit encore tourmenté, elle n'était plus bien sûre de tout ce qui s'était passé. Seules les sensations lui revenaient, imprécises, fugaces. Mais elle était heureuse. Son cœur qui n'avait encore cessé de battre la chamade chantait un délice sans nul autre pareil : celui d'être dans les bras de la personne qu'elle aimait, et d'avoir partagé avec lui ce moment de pure extase…

Il n'y a que ça de vrai…

Dans les bras de Makoto, elle se sentait amoureuse, comblée, repue, fatiguée, heureuse… Le paradis était là, elle le serrait dans ses bras, c'était lui, c'était faire l'amour avec lui, c'était être amoureuse et aimée de lui…

Il n'y a que ça de vrai…

... ... ...

Comme c'était agréable d'être dans ses bras. De sentir sa bouche tout près de sa peau, à la toucher, de ressentir son souffle chaud caresser son cou, ses mains se presser fermement dans son dos et la retenir tout contre lui. Comme c'était enivrant d'être ainsi serrée, enfermée, prisonnière de sa douce chaleur… Cette étreinte pleine de tendresse faisait battre son cœur très fort, le sang lui montait à la tête. Prise de vertige, elle fermait les yeux et ne le ressentait plus que lui. L'envie de l'embrasser, comme une démangeaison au bord des lèvres, se faisait de plus en plus pressante.

Etre dans ses bras, c'était la chose la plus merveilleuse au monde.

Alors pourquoi la laissait-il ainsi en plan, juste parce qu'une émission commençait à la télé ?…

C'était ignoble, abject, et pourtant elle n'arrivait même pas à se révolter. C'était tout juste si elle arrivait à pleurnicher dans un coin du lit, le cœur brisé. Se passionner pour un dessin animé débile alors qu'elle était là, fiévreuse, amoureuse, prête à s'offrir corps et âme… Tu parles d'un manque de délicatesse ! Au pire, s'il lui fallait vraiment voir cette émission, pourquoi ne l'enregistrait-il pas au lieu de la priver de la tendresse dont elle avait tant besoin ?…

Elle n'arrivait pas à se révolter. A se relever et à lui coller son poing dans la figure avant de le laisser tout seul face à sa si précieuse télé en claquant la porte. C'était bien ce genre de choses qu'une fille délaissée devait faire pour se rappeler à son petit-ami, non ? Elle n'en était plus si certaine… L'idée de le frapper, de le perdre à cause d'une dispute de ce genre… la rendait malade. Elle n'avait pas envie de mettre un terme à leur relation, si douloureuse fût-elle… Elle devait aimer souffrir. C'était peut-être ça qui lui plaisait au fond. Souffrir de voir Makoto ne lui prêter aucune attention lorsqu'elle éprouvait le désir intense de le sentir contre elle…

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle n'avait pas envie de le perdre. Ni même de quitter l'appartement pour retourner chez elle. Alors elle souffrait en silence. Ce devait être ça, la vie, la triste vie d'une petite-amie d'otaku…

Pourquoi donc aimait-il tant tous ces trucs ? Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien lui apporter ? Elle avait beau chercher, elle ne pouvait vraiment pas comprendre ce que l'on pouvait trouver à des dessins animés ou de stupides jeux vidéos. C'était des trucs de gosse, il avait passé l'âge ! Enfin… c'était oublier la ribambelle de jeux clairement plus adultes qui trônaient près du PC de Makoto. Mais là encore, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait leur trouver ? Toutes ces filles virtuelles, qui n'étaient même pas des photos, que pouvaient-elles bien avoir de plus qu'elle qui était là, bien réelle, prête à faire tout ce que Makoto lui dirait de faire ? Ce n'était donc pas plus excitant de pouvoir faire toutes ces choses en vrai, avec une vraie fille, plutôt que de les regarder sur un écran ou sur les pages d'un bouquin ?…

Saki secoua la tête, les yeux inondés de larmes. C'était inutile, elle ne pourrait jamais comprendre les otaku… Elle sentait en elle bouillir une envie furieuse de casser quelque chose, mais son corps épuisé ne parvenait qu'à sangloter silencieusement tandis que Makoto, totalement oublieux de sa présence, regardait son animé à la télé, son casque sur les oreilles comme s'il voulait ce faisant se couper du monde extérieur, y laissant sa pauvre petite-amie…

Le temps s'écoula, lentement, douloureusement, chaque seconde marquée par les battements sourds de son cœur. Il cognait fort dans sa poitrine, chagriné. Les yeux baignés de larmes, la tête vide reposant sur ses genoux, elle fixait Makoto d'un air absent. Quelque part au fond d'elle, elle avait envie de le voir se retourner, ôter ce stupide casque de ses oreilles, éteindre, non plutôt bousiller cette maudite télé, et venir la prendre dans ses bras et l'amener contre son cœur. Mais elle avait perdu espoir depuis bien longtemps… Il pourrait très bien l'ignorer complètement jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux ne s'endormît. Elle ne comprenait plus vraiment pourquoi elle restait là à le regarder en attendant un miracle qui ne viendrait sûrement pas… C'est sûr, elle devait être folle, elle aussi…

Alors que, épuisée de tristesse, elle se sentait sombrer dans la somnolence, Makoto se détourna soudain de sa télé et lui sourit. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, ses larmes cessant de couler, et elle redressa lentement la tête. Allait-il… ? Le jeune homme posa le casque dans le fatras d'objets inutiles qui encombrait son bureau puis vint vers elle, souriant, plein de douceur dans ses regards et ses gestes. A nouveau, il la prit dans ses bras, et Saki sentit son cœur défaillir. Elle haïssait les otaku, se désespérait de savoir qu'il en était un lui aussi, mais lorsqu'il la prenait dans ses bras… Elle oubliait tout. Absolument tout. Sa stupeur et son ravissement allèrent croissants tandis que l'étreinte de Makoto se resserrait sur elle, que ses caresses se faisaient plus plaisantes, enjôleuses, que ses lèvres touchaient enfin sa peau tremblante et titillait l'extrémité sensible de ses nerfs. Eblouie, parcourue de frissons délicieux, Saki sentit le désir monter en elle, une délicieuse euphorie s'emparant lentement de son esprit.

« Tu n'éteins pas la télé ? lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'il l'allongeait doucement sur l'oreiller.

- C'est pour pas que les voisins nous entendent, répondit-il avec son plus beau sourire. Les murs sont plutôt fins…

Au fond, Saki s'en moquait. Tout ce dont elle avait envie, c'était de le sentir contre elle. Et il avait parlé du risque que les voisins ne les entendent… Cela voulait dire qu'ils allaient… Sur le coup, elle ne se questionna même pas au sujet du fait qu'il eût changé de chaîne juste avant de venir sur le lit la prendre dans ses bras…

Les baisers de Makoto… Le corps tremblant de Saki était comme pétrifié, immobile, docile dans ses bras, sous ses baisers pleins de chaleur et de douceur, lentement emportée par le flot intense de sensations que Makoto distillait en elle par tous les pores de sa peau. Elle ne réalisa même pas qu'il la déshabillait, le laissant agir totalement à sa guise, bien trop heureuse de le sentir enfin s'occuper d'elle. Plus Makoto s'enfonçait dans les secrets de son corps, plus le trouble devenait grand en elle, et plus elle était heureuse. Les yeux fermés, n'ayant plus de perception distincte de ce qu'il était en train de lui faire, elle se laissait aller, s'offrait à lui, le suppliait par les soupirs qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres entrouvertes de ne plus jamais s'arrêter de lui faire du bien comme ça…

Leurs corps s'unirent enfin Saki eut l'impression d'une douleur fulgurante lui traversant tout le corps qui la ramena brusquement sur terre et la fit crier de plaisir. Passant les bras autour de son amant, elle le pressa de toutes ses forces contre elle tandis qu'il allait et venait contre son bassin, inondant son être d'une chaleur de plus en plus étouffante. Complètement abandonnée, elle laissait s'écouler de sa bouche sensuelle et humide un flot mélodieux de soupirs enamourés, de cris de volupté, de gémissements plaintifs… Fatiguée, un peu perdue, elle avait la délicieuse sensation de vivre un rêve… La bouche et les mains de Makoto la guidaient dans un monde de plaisirs et de saveurs enivrantes qu'il lui semblait ne pas connaître et auquel elle s'abandonnait totalement. Dans les profondeurs de son ventre, son sexe lui paraissait énorme, éveillait en elle autant de douleur que d'émerveillement… Saki passa soudain les jambes autour de Makoto et les serra très fort autour de lui. Elle ne voulait plus jamais le sentir s'éloigner d'elle.

Leur étreinte était lente et maladive. Elle avait la vertigineuse sensation que cela n'aurait pas de fin, qu'ils mourraient bien avant que ce délice qui lui dévorait le ventre, lui brûlait les seins et faisait tourner sa tête ne parvînt à son terme… Prenant soudain Makoto par les hanches tandis qu'il se redressait légèrement, elle l'attira plus fermement en elle, avide de le sentir tout entier.

- Hmm… Aah ! soupira-t-elle, sa tête dodelinant dans tous les sens sur l'oreiller. C'est bon, Makoto, continue… Hmm…

Soudain, Makoto se défit de l'étreinte de ses jambes. Un peu brusquement, il la tourna d'abord sur le côté, puis jusqu'à la mettre à quatre pattes sur le matelas et se retrouver derrière elle. Saki se demanda ce qui pouvait bien lui prendre de changer aussi brusquement de position. Ce n'était pas désagréable, mais il aurait tout de même pu être un peu plus doux…

Les mouvements de Makoto en elle ralentirent inexplicablement. Elle se demanda bien ce qui se passait, mais n'osa poser la question. Qu'était-il en train de faire dans son dos, songea-t-elle, intriguée. Ce n'était jamais aussi lent, d'ordinaire, et si cela durait, elle aurait sans doute bien du mal à y prendre du plaisir… En fait… elle avait surtout la sensation que Makoto lui faisait soudain l'amour… de façon un peu distraite…

Elle réalisa alors qu'une musique acidulée et agaçante avait envahi la petite chambre. La télé, se souvint-elle. Makoto l'avait laissée allumée. Cette musique… Ce devait être une sorte de générique, pensa-t-elle. Ca y ressemblait beaucoup. Elle n'avait pas envie de regarder en direction de la télé qui ne se trouvait pourtant qu'à moins d'un mètre devant elle, l'image éclairant son visage, mais elle commençait à ne plus avoir de doute à ce sujet… Lorsque la musique cessa enfin, et qu'elle entendit un peu après parler des personnages, elle en fut assurée. Un animé venait bien de commencer… A cette heure de la nuit. Ils en passaient vraiment n'importe quand ! Et le pire, c'est qu'il y avait bien des cinglés pour rester éveillés jusque-là et les regarder…

Et Makoto qui lui semblait bizarrement de plus en plus distant, comme s'il n'était plus mêlé à son corps, comme si elle et lui ne faisaient plus un… Elle ne percevait presque plus les mouvements de son bassin contre sa croupe, de son sexe dans la chaleur du sien… A quoi était-il en train de jouer ?

Un pressentiment affreux s'empara alors de Saki, et son cœur se mit à battre violemment, son corps inondé de sueurs froides et très désagréables, surtout en cette occasion. Et si… Et si Makoto était en train… de regarder la télé ?…

Non ! Non, c'était complètement stupide. On ne pouvait pas regarder la télé et faire l'amour à sa petite-amie en même temps. Ce n'était pas compatible. Le sexe requérait une attention de tous les instants, donc on ne pouvait pas faire autre chose en même temps, c'était impossible.

Ben justement, Makoto lui semblait étrangement distrait depuis tout à l'heure. Comme s'il n'était plus à ce qu'il faisait. Comme s'il lui accordait moins d'attention qu'il ne l'aurait dû…

Les yeux de Saki s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle sentait des larmes monter subitement en elle. Non, il n'était quand même pas en train de… ? Il ne pouvait pas… Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça ! Il ne pouvait pas être en train de la délaisser une nouvelle fois pour cette stupide saleté de télévision ! Pas maintenant ! Pas en plein milieu de… Alors qu'il était en train de… Non… Alors qu'elle était si heureuse, que le plaisir lui faisait tourner la tête plus fort encore que ne le ferait l'alcool, que les gestes délicats et attentionnés de son amant procuraient à tout son corps, au moindre centimètre carré de sa peau de si voluptueux frissons d'euphorie… Non ! Non, non, non, non, non ! Non, pas ça, pas maintenant, pas ça, non… Non…

Non, il ne pouvait pas être en train de lui faire ça. Après tout, même si c'était très léger, elle le sentait bouger en elle. Peut-être qu'elle s'en faisait pour rien, en fait. Oui, elle s'en faisait sûrement pour rien. Oui, rien ne disait qu'il regardait la télé. Ce n'était qu'une coïncidence. Des dessins animés, il en passait tout le temps, après tout. Ce n'était qu'une simple coïncidence s'il en passait un juste au moment où ils s'abandonnaient enfin à leurs instincts. Makoto était peut-être un otaku, il ne pouvait pas être goujat à ce point, quand même. Oui, elle s'en faisait certainement pour rien.

Ravalant ses larmes, Saki essaya de se concentrer sur Makoto et ce qu'il lui faisait. Dans sa position, elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour l'inciter à y aller un peu moins doucement. Elle pouvait le lui demander, bien sûr, en profiter pour lui demander aussi ce qu'il lui arrivait, mais sa gorge était subitement si sèche qu'elle se sentait incapable de parler. Son cœur ne cessait de battre douloureusement, de lui faire mal dans la poitrine. La vérité, c'est qu'elle avait peur. Peur de savoir ce qui se passait au juste. Le pressentiment qu'elle avait eu l'effrayait tant qu'au fond, elle préférait ne pas savoir, essayer de faire comme si de rien n'était, comme si tout était normal.

Elle ne pouvait pas se leurrer aussi facilement, cependant. Elle sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais elle ne voulait pas le savoir. Elle ne voulait pas que son pressentiment ne devînt une certitude. Elle préférait continuer à croire qu'elle se trompait peut-être…

Sa présence en elle devint malgré tous ses efforts presque pénible. Elle n'était plus du tout aussi excitée qu'elle l'avait été au moment où il l'avait prise dans ses bras pour la serrer contre lui. Ses peurs et le manque d'ardeur dans les gestes de son amant la rendaient froide, elle aussi. Elle avait presque mal, à présent, à chacun de ses gestes. Envie d'en terminer au plus vite, sans savoir au juste ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire ou dire ensuite… ce qu'elle devait croire en cet instant étrange et surréaliste. Le temps, qu'elle avait souhaité sentir s'étirer à l'infini, lui paraissait à présent bien long…

Au bout d'un moment interminable, alors qu'elle s'était pratiquement détachée de leur situation, elle sentit les mains de Makoto se refermer plus fermement sur sa croupe. Les mouvements de son sexe en elle redevinrent alors plus forts, mais le corps de Saki n'était plus à présent préparé à les recevoir…

- Non, Makoto, attends, balbutia-t-elle. Non, je…

Trop tard. La semence chaude du jeune homme s'écoulait en elle, visqueuse, soudain étrangement répugnante.

- Non, je… » bredouilla-t-elle.

Elle ne put continuer. Elle ne savait vraiment pas comment le lui dire. Comment l'accuser de lui avoir donné le sentiment de l'avoir délaissée en plein milieu de l'acte au point que son désir s'en était envolé… Comment lui avouer qu'elle le soupçonnait de l'avoir volontairement délaissée. Sans doute parce que… elle ne voulait pas non plus y croire.

Makoto se retira, puis s'allongea sur l'oreiller à côté d'elle après avoir éteint la télé. Toujours à quatre pattes, Saki le fixait sans le voir tandis que ses yeux s'habituaient lentement à l'obscurité soudaine de la pièce. Mais elle n'en sentit que mieux la main qu'il posa sur sa joue pour la caresser. Lorsqu'elle put de nouveau le discerner, elle crut voir flotter sur ses lèvres un sourire plein de gentillesse, et toutes ses inquiétudes s'envolèrent brusquement. Elle se coucha contre lui et ressentit avec un immense délice ses bras se refermer autour d'elle. Le sentir la serrer comme ça… la rasséréna. Elle se sentait mieux. L'horrible pressentiment qu'elle avait eu cessa de la hanter et elle se pelotonna contre lui, avide de sentir sa chaleur contre son corps. Leur étreinte ne l'avait pas satisfaite comme elle l'aurait dû, mais il la serrait contre lui, et cela suffisait largement à son bonheur.

Pour l'heure, ses craintes les plus terribles s'envolaient, la laissant baigner dans une savoureuse béatitude.

Pour l'heure…

... ... ...

C'en était presque écœurant. A la dégoûter de ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle commençait sérieusement à se sentir persécutée. D'abord l'incident de la télé, et maintenant ça… Non, la vie d'une petite-amie d'otaku n'était pas rose. Loin de là… Qu'avait-elle donc fait pour mériter une telle souffrance ? Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il sur elle de la sorte ? Qu'avait-elle bien pu faire pour mériter ça ?…

Tandis qu'elle le serrait contre elle pour qu'il ne vît pas son trouble, Makoto continuait de lui faire l'amour. Il y mettait autant de cœur que d'ordinaire, quand il ne regardait pas la télé en même temps, cependant, mais Saki ne parvenait pas à se sentir en communion avec lui comme c'était habituellement le cas. Et à vrai dire… comment l'aurait-elle pu avec cette hideuse tapisserie accrochée juste au-dessus de sa tête ?…

Elle avait beau faire d'immenses efforts, elle ne parvenait à s'en détourner. Depuis que son regard avait croisé celui de la jeune fille dépeinte sur la tapisserie, elle n'arrivait même plus à fermer les yeux… et elle sentait son cœur se serrer tandis que de sombres pensées traversaient son esprit… C'était… donc ce genre de filles que Makoto aimait ? Bien plus jeunes qu'elle, avec des oreilles bizarres, le regard langoureux appuyant une pose sensuelle, vêtues de kimono aux motifs étranges, ou plutôt à moitié couvertes de ce genre de vêtements… et surtout tirées de jeux vidéos et donc parfaitement virtuelles… Inexistantes… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi donc ces filles-là attiraient-elles plus l'attention de son petit-ami qu'elle-même ? Pourquoi n'était-ce pas plutôt sa photo à elle qu'il accrochait au-dessus de son lit ?… Prendre une pose sensuelle pour lui, s'il le lui demandait, elle en serait ravie…

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi collait-il partout dans sa chambre des posters de ces filles purement virtuelles ? Pourquoi s'attachait-il autant à toutes ces choses ignobles d'otaku qui n'étaient jamais qu'à des milliers de lieues de la réalité ? La réalité, en l'occurrence, c'était elle. Elle qui était là pour lui, avec qui il faisait l'amour en cet instant même… Pourquoi donc n'avait-elle pas plus d'importance que ça à ses yeux ? Lui préférait-il vraiment ces filles-là ?…

Saki essaya de secouer la tête. Le spectacle auquel elle était livrée, obscène, la rendait vraiment malade. Mais ses yeux ne parvenaient à se fermer, comme hypnotisés par cette tapisserie, l'incarnation de tout ce qu'elle détestait… Son cœur… lui faisait mal… Avoir mal dans un moment pareil… Le sort s'acharnait vraiment contre elle… Peut-être que… Peut-être qu'elle luttait en vain. Qu'essayer de ramener Makoto à la raison était parfaitement inutile. Qu'il ne lui servait à rien d'être sa petite-amie et de vouloir partager avec lui toutes ces choses qu'il ne semblait dédier qu'à des filles qui n'existaient même pas… Quelle douloureuse façon d'être… trompée, quelque part. Si douloureuse…

N'y tenant plus, Saki s'agrippa à Makoto et le tira sur le côté. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter ce spectacle, il lui fallait lui tourner le dos. Plaquant un peu brutalement le jeune homme contre le lit, elle se retrouva sur lui, n'ayant plus rien d'autre à contempler que son visage souriant. Oui, c'était beaucoup mieux comme ça. Bien mieux. Il n'y avait plus que lui à regarder à présent, plus que lui… Comme il était beau… Si beau… Son cœur se serra de nouveau, de joie, cette fois, et elle se sentit bien plus à l'aise… L'esprit plus tranquille, elle se pencha sur son petit-ami pour l'embrasser éperdument, ses cheveux tombant sur son visage.

Leur position était très sensuelle, très intense. Des frissons remontaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale alors qu'elle bougeait les hanches en rythme et la faisaient se cambrer. Les sensations que cela éveillait dans le fond de son ventre et les pointes de ses seins étaient absolument magiques. A nouveau, elle se sentait totalement investie dans ce qu'elle faisait. Le corps de Makoto recommençait à lui apporter toute la satisfaction dont elle désirait avidement se repaître, ses mains sur sa peau lisse et chaude l'inondant de caresses fiévreuses et exquises. Elle s'abandonnait à nouveau au plaisir, à l'amour, au bonheur, à lui…

Elle ferma les yeux et poussa un cri rauque en mouillant ses lèvres de sa langue rose tandis qu'un spasme violent contractait son ventre. Longtemps, elle savoura l'écho délicieux du plaisir qui s'écoulait en elle et inondait de feu tous ses nerfs. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle voulait ardemment regarder Makoto, contempler son visage d'ange, lire la satisfaction dans son regard à lui aussi…

Mais ce qu'elle découvrit fut aussi inattendu que frustrant…

« Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que tu regardes ! s'écria-t-elle, indignée.

Nul besoin de lever les yeux pour le vérifier. Il était en train de la regarder, elle !

- Pardon, excuse-moi, murmura doucement Makoto en se détournant vers Saki tout en lui souriant.

- Comment peux-tu… ? souffla-t-elle, profondément vexée.

Brusquement, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, elle eut l'impression de le sentir plus dur en elle. Cette sensation n'était pas pour lui être agréable. Ce n'était quand même pas… le fait de regarder cette maudite tapisserie qui l'excitait autant ! Parce qu'elle, elle ne l'excitait pas, peut-être ?…

- C'est rien, assura-t-il en caressant doucement sa joue.

Saki ne demandait qu'à le croire. Qu'à s'attendrir à ses caresses. Mais ses doutes les plus affreux revenaient l'assaillir. Elle avait une fois de plus l'impression de vivre quelque chose de complètement insensé…

Makoto l'embrassa, chassant une part de ses craintes. Fermant les yeux au bout d'un moment, elle savoura le goût de sa bouche, puis guida celle-ci le long de son cou vers un de ses seins. Il était à elle, se répétait-elle sans cesse. A elle et à elle seule. Les frissons que lui procurait la langue de Makoto sur ses jolis seins bien fermes le lui confirmaient. Elle était la seule à qui il faisait vivre ce ravissement total. La seule avec qui il partageait ces moments de pur bonheur, la seule qu'il aimait…

Rassérénée, Saki se remit à lui faire l'amour avec ardeur. Les mouvements de ses hanches contre le bassin de Makoto arrachaient à celui-ci des soupirs de volupté qui étaient une bien douce musique aux oreilles de la jeune fille. Elle se sentait tellement vivante. Si pleinement comblée en cet instant magique… Oui, c'était tellement merveilleux, tellement…

- Quoi, encore ! s'écria-t-elle en le découvrant le regard levé vers le plafond. Mais comment est-ce que tu peux me faire ça dans un moment pareil ?

- Je suis désolé, c'est plus fort que moi » fit-il d'un air innocent comme s'il n'avait pas idée du mal qu'il lui faisait en regardant cette maudite tapisserie au lieu de la regarder elle.

Comme Saki lui en voulait, au fond d'elle-même, de lui faire cette infidélité en plein milieu de l'acte. N'était-ce pas un peu… comme s'il pensait à une autre ?… Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ces idées noires de sa tête. Ce n'était pas le genre de Makoto. Il était peut-être bizarre, mais elle était certaine qu'il n'était pas goujat à ce point… Enfin, elle essayait de s'en convaincre… Ce qui se produisait cette nuit-là lui rappelait douloureusement ce qui c'était produit avec la télévision une fois… Se rendait-il compte du mal qu'il lui faisait ?…

Quoi qu'il en fût, et malgré la douleur qu'elle éprouvait, elle n'arrivait vraiment pas à se mettre en colère contre lui. Elle se résignait, finalement, à ce que son petit-ami eût des centres d'intérêt si étranges qu'il lui arrivait, alors qu'ils étaient en train de faire l'amour ensemble, de l'oublier complètement pour se consacrer à autre chose… C'était frustrant, bien sûr, incroyablement mortifiant… mais elle ne se sentait pas la force de s'emporter contre lui… Lorsque ce genre de choses lui arrivait en fait, elle se sentait abattue, complètement dépossédée, et avait envie de pleurer… Elle était tellement amoureuse de lui… qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à se mettre en colère… C'était pathétique.

Afin d'éviter que cet incident ne se reproduisît cependant, Saki insista pour revenir à leur position initiale. Allongé sur elle, Makoto ne serait ainsi plus tenté de regarder le plafond. C'était à elle de nouveau que s'offrait à présent cet affligeant spectacle… Mais elle préférait le faire comme ça, au fond. Au moins, elle ne subirait pas l'affront de voir son petit-ami porter plus d'intérêt à une tapisserie qu'à elle en plein milieu de leur étreinte…

Tant bien que mal, elle essaya de se remettre à ce qu'elle faisait, de faire comme si de rien n'était, tâchant de garder les yeux fermés le plus souvent et le plus longtemps possible afin de ne pas tomber sur cette maudite fillette qui les contemplait depuis son perchoir, et serrant Makoto de toutes ses forces contre elle comme pour le défendre de se retourner pour la voir au cas où cette idée lui passerait par la tête. Le plaisir dont il l'emplissait lui donnait à nouveau le vertige, elle se sentait enfin abandonnée à ses sensations. Le sentait lui si fort, si bien, si intensément… Elle ne faisait qu'un avec lui. Son cœur battait fort, lui faisait presque mal, ses peurs s'évanouissaient… C'en était presque violent.

Au moment de la jouissance, lorsque le plaisir fut si fort qu'il la fit crier et ouvrir les yeux sans y faire attention, elle croisa de nouveau le regard de cette intruse dans leur vie privée, et ne put se détourner. Quelque chose de bizarre se produisit. A la délicieuse sensation de chaleur que lui procurait son extase, Makoto qui venait en elle, se mêla un étrange pincement au cœur, douloureux. Enlaçant Makoto de ses bras et des ses jambes et le serrant avec une force inouïe, elle était au bord des larmes, incapable de dire si c'était le plus beau ou le plus répugnant moment de sa vie qui était en train de se produire.

Elle continua de crier avec lui, le plaisir lui faisant tourner la tête, l'ivresse la rendant folle, mais son regard ne se détachait plus de cette image qui l'obnubilait et peupla encore longtemps son esprit alors que, essoufflés, étourdis, les deux amants redescendaient lentement des hauteurs qu'ils avaient ensemble atteintes… Même longtemps après, son cœur battait très fort, et elle ne parvenait plus du tout à faire le tri dans ses émotions. Etait-elle heureuse… ou triste ? Elle ne savait vraiment pas le dire…

Tout ce qu'elle savait en fait c'était que, malgré les peines, les souffrances, elle n'avait pas envie en cet instant même d'être ailleurs qu'ici, dans les bras de Makoto, sous le regard figé de cette étrange fillette… Ici, entre enfer et paradis… Elle aussi devait être en train de devenir folle…


End file.
